Brum - Biggest Party Video
|catalogue number = VC1494 |rating = |running time = 103 minutes}}Brum - Biggest Party Video is a UK VHS release by VCI on 6th April 1998. Description OH MY WHEELS AND WIPERS, IT'S PARTY TIME WITH BRUM! Brum is a miniature 1920's yellow style vintage motor car who is full of curiosity and fun, and is always a friend to the children. Join Brum and all his friends from the Big Town, in these seven exciting adventures that will delight the children of all ages. Episode Info # The Surprise Party - Robert the road sweeper is having a very bad day, so Brum rounds up all the Big Town children and organizes a spectacular street party to cheer him up. # The Wedding - Brum comes to the rescue and helps the bride to get to the big wedding church on time when her car breaks down. # The Big Town Race - Brum saves the day when the rascally robber tries to steal the trophy for the winner of the Big Town race and wins a small trophy of his own. # Little Drummer Boy - Brum helps a little drummer boy get to the brass band parade on time by showing the Big Town double-decker bus his secret shortcut to town. # Brum Goes Shopping - Brum decides to go shopping at the supermarket which nearly ends in disaster when suddenly he skids on some purple bubble mixture and knocks over all the three displays on the floor. # The Big Chase - The Big Town children teach Brum how to dance along in the high street, and Brum shows them a few new moves, too! # The Helicopter - Brum and his helicopter friend help Mickey the Mender give the box of chocolates to the lovely Lollipop Lady on Sweetheart's Day. Credits Trivia * On the front cover, Brum has been edited to look just like a cartoon character. * This is the first VHS PAL release to have the best episodes voted forever, the second VHS PAL release is The Very Best of Brum. Brumtastic Party Poster BRUMTASTIC PARTY POSTER INSIDE! Pull out your sleeve and tear off your free poster which is full of fun party ideas. Opening (Original 1998 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Ragdoll Shop trailer * Brum intro (Season 2) * Start of The Surprise Party (1994) Closing (Original 1998 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Helicopter (1994) * Brum closing credits (Season 2) * Ragdoll Productions logo (silent) (Brum: Biggest Party Video variant) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info * The Ragdoll Shop with Rosie & Jim, Tots TV and Brum. Gallery Brum-Biggest-Party-Video-Vhs-Video-_57 (1).jpg|Spine Brum-Biggest-Party-Video-Vhs-Video-_57 (2).jpg|Back cover Brum-Biggest-Party-Video-Vhs-Video-_57 (3).jpg|Cassette Brum-Biggest-Party-Video-Vhs-Video-_57 (4).jpg Video clips Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Brum Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Biggest Party Video Ever videos Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The Ragdoll Shop Category:BBFC Uc Category:Toyah Wilcox (Brum Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers